Please Don't Give Into The Darkness
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: After being left mute from an accident, Seika suffers alone as she regrets a mistake from her past. After the islands are destroyed, she sees a chance to make up for it. She travels to many different worlds with her twin brother Sora in search for Riku and Kairi. Will they find their friends or become lost to the darkness?(ON HIATUS).
1. Bio

Name: Seika(short for 'Seikatsu', which means life), Sei(nickname given by Sora and Riku).

Age: 14

Appearance: Brown hair that stops at her waist, ocean blue eyes, peach skin, thin.

Relations: Sophie(mother), Connor(father), Sora(fraternal twin brother).

Home World: **Destiny Islands**

* * *

Outfit(as a child): A white T-shirt with seafoam colored accents and a fuchsia heart randomly placed on the top. It is worn with a blue and purple pleate skirt and a bright yellow jacket with a single, colorful badged placed on it. It comes with a simple necklace with a red charm, and a pink and orange themed bracelet. Burnt orange slip-on shoes with black coloring underneath and pink laces. Comes with a pair of tall white socks with stripes of blue and pink on top, and a yellow cloth tied around the ankle (Look at Aikatsu; Miracle Casual Coord).

* * *

As a teenager: A dress worn beneath a light blue blouse-styled jacket. A row of gold buttons goes up and down the left hand side, while on each side of the torso at the stomach is a small pink bow. The cuffs are lighter blue straps with a single gold clip and a row of white ruffles. The dress is composed of a white lace top and a very pale yellow belt with a silver clasp. The skirt is a two-layer ruffle of pale yellow with various lemons and lemon wedges all over it. Each layer has a row of white tulle lining the hem, and on each hip rests a white and blue striped bow. Beneath the main portion of skirt is a white pleated skirt. Pale brown cork-wedge sandals with mint material covering the foot and heel, each with stripes of melon and a row of white pearls. On top of the foot is a lemon slice with a pink bow on top of it. Comes with pale yellow socks with pale gold floral designs all over it. On top of each sock are two white pieces of ruffled material(Look at Aikatsu; Cute Lemonade Coord).

* * *

History: Seika use to be a very happy girl and was close to Sora, Riku and Kairi. However, when they are 12, Sora tells Seika about the plan to make a raft to travel to other worlds. Seika becomes angry, believing her brother is abandoning her, and yells at him. When Sora tried to calm her down, she slaps him across the face and declares that they are no longer siblings. She also ends her friendship with Riku and Kairi. Later that night, Seika regrets the fight and begins to head for home when she is struck by a drunk driver. A bystander sees the accident and rushes Seika to the hospital. She survives, but shards of glass had punctured throat and left her mute.


	2. Past Regrets

My Pov

 _ **I felt like I was falling, but at the same time I felt like I was floating. '**_ ** _Where am I...? What is this place? It's so dark here.' I looked down to see several platforms. Four of them each had a girl who looked like she was sleeping. The other had the silhouettes of three other girls. What were the platforms? Did they have some kind of meaning?_**

 **"You must hurry..." a voice said. _What?_ "The darkness is soon approaching..." _Who was that? And what darkness?_ "You must be ready when the darkness comes or you will lose everything you hold dear." _What? Suddenly, there was a flash of light and I opened my eyes. I noticed 3 large stone slabs, each with a different weapon._** **"** **Choose." _I choose the shield and gave up the sword. Defense, in my opinion, was the best offense. There was another blinding light._** ** _I_ _looked around to see I was on the Play Island. How did I get here? I noticed Tidus, Selphie and Wakka all standing around. I decided to talk to Selphie._**

 **"What's the most important thing to you?" _Selphie asked. How was I suppose to answer? I couldn't talk! If I could, I would have said my brother._ "Is Sora really that important?" _How did she-? I shook it off, nodded my head and went to talk to Tidus._**

 **"What are you afraid of?" Tidus asked. _Being abandoned by my brother and my two friends, or should I says ex-friends. I, of course, meant Riku and Kairi._ "Is it really that scary to be alone?" _For the past two years, it's been nothing but torture. I finally went over to Wakka._**

 **"What do you want outta life?" Wakka asked. _To correct the mistakes I've made and make amends._ "To make amends, huh?"**

 **"You care for your brother. Your afraid of being abandoned by him and your friends. You want to correct your mistakes and make amends. Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine." the voice said. Okay. Again, there was a flash of light.**

 **End of Dream**

I opened my eyes to see I was in my room. That was a weird dream. I opened my curtains to let the light of the sun flood my room. I opened the windows to hear the sounds of the islanders, the birds and the ocean. I looked out toward the Play Island. I missed going there. I stopped going there 2 years before my accident. Then when I did go, Sora tells me he, Riku and Kairi are going to build a raft to set sail for other worlds. I don't know why, but it made me angry. I felt like they were leaving me behind. Then, the incident that was followed by the accident. That day is a day that will haunt me forever. The day that makes me regret ever having been born.

 _2 years ago_

 _I decided to go the Play Island today. I hadn't gone there in two years. Mainly because I was mad at my brother and friends. We had gotten into a huge fight and I decided to just hang with Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. I noticed the three of the over by the little island where the Paopu Fruit tree was. Kairi was the first to notice me._

 _"Seika-chan!" Kairi called. Then Sora and Riku noticed me. Sora ran down to meet me._

 _"Sei-chan! You came to the island!" Sora happily exclaimed._

 _"Yeah. I guess I'm tried of being angry at you guys. I'm sorry." I said._

 _"Are you talking about the fight over two years ago!? You're just now apologizing for that?!" Sora asked, sounding angry._

 _"I can take it back you know." I said. He started waving his hands in a panic._

 _"No no no! That's okay. Oh! Guess what?" Sora asked. I looked at my brother weirdly. From the glee on his face it was something exciting. "The 3 of us decided to make a raft so we could go to other worlds!" I stood there in shock? Sora was thinking of leaving? He never brought up any mention of this before? And was he planning on leaving and not telling me? I couldn't believe this. My brother was trying to leave me behind._

 _"So? We're you just gonna wait until the day you were gonna leave to tell?" I asked, angry._

 _"Sei, you don't need to get mad..." Sora said, uneasily. He was getting nervous._

 _"You've always told me everything! I guess this your payback for the fight!" I snapped. He seemed shocked by what I said._

 _"What? No! I'm not trying to get you back for anything. I just-" Sora stammered._

 _"Forget it! I'm going home!" I said. I started walking away when Sora grabbed my wrist. While I was trying to pull away, he was pulling me back. When I finally pull my hand loose, I accidentally smacked my brother across the face. Both of us were stunned. Neither of us had ever done anything like that. I could see Sora's eyes filling with tears. So were mine. Kairi and Riku headed for Sora and I ran for my boat._

 _"Seika!" Sora cried._

 _"Don't! As of today, you're no longer my brother Sora!" I yelled. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Where my heart was. Sora fell to his knees like he lost all strength to stand. Riku and Kairi ran to his side._

 _"Sei!" Riku yelled._

 _"Can it! I'm done with you guys, too!" I snapped. I hopped in my boat and paddled back to the Main Island. But I didn't go home. I just wandered around the streets until nightfall._

 **Nightfall**

 _It was late. I started my way back home before mom and dad sent out a search party looking for me. I stopped as the light turned and glanced down at my hand._

 _"What's wrong with me? Why did I do that? Sora probably hates me with every fiber of his being..." I mumbled to myself. I could never face him again. It's like as soon as we reached the age of ten, we drifted apart._

 _"Seika!" a voice called. I looked up, but couldn't see who called me because my eyes were blurred. I wiped the tears away to see it was Sora. He has been looking for me. Even after what I did._

 _"Sora!" I exclaimed. In my joy, I hadn't seen the headlights of the drunk driver's car. Then... BAM! The car hit me and my back flew against the windshield. I heard Sora's cries, his pain-filled calls for me. I couldn't move. I felt so much pain. Suddenly, Sora was hunched over me, tears falling from his eyes and onto my blood-stained face. Someone picked me up off the cold street and placed me in the backseat of their car. Sora hopped in and the car sped for the hospital._

 _"Don't leave me, Sei! Don't leave me... I love you! Please, hold on!" Sora cried. Those pleas were the last thing I heard before my vision became black._

* * *

 **SOOO sorry for the late update! I've been so busy with my KH II story for Hikari and I really want to get to DDD. Also, I'm probably just gonna sum up COM for that series. Anyhow, please forgive me!**


	3. Pain on Both Sides

Sora's Pov

I kept thinking about that weird dream I had. What was that place? And what were those weird creatures?

"Sora!" a voice called. I snapped out of my daze and looked at Kairi. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"You were talking about what we needed for the raft; a cloth, a rope and 2 logs." I said.

"Good, you were just spacing out for a minute." Kairi said. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Sorry..." I muttered. I hurried off to get the supplies. It didn't take me long to find everything. I decided to kill some more time by sparing with Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. I beat them without that much trouble. I decided to take on Riku. I was sure this time I'd win. I went to the Paopu Tree.

"What's up, Sora? You wanna go a round?" Riku asked.

"You're on!" We grabbed our swords and began the duel. I was doing good, but Riku was just slightly better.

"Come on, Sora. Giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that." Riku mocked. I scoffed at that comment.

"Get real! Look which one of us is winning!" I said. Just when I had him, he pulled a surprise move like he always does and pushed me off the small island and into the water.

"Better luck next time Sora!" Riku said. Great. Now I was soaked. I looked toward the Main Island and felt sad. I couldn't help but think of my poor sister. I was able to run and have fun, but she was still injured from the accident and couldn't talk anymore. I thought back to that day. To the accident I indirectly caused.

 _2 years ago_

 _I was looking up and down for Seika. I had gotten back home shortly after the huge fight and Mom said she hadn't come home yet. When it was night and she still hadn't come home, I went out to look for her. Where could she be? It wasn't like her to stay out this late. What if some psycho got her and- I shook my head 'Calm down, Sora. Your sister's fine.' I had it to a crosswalk when I saw someone walking with their head down. I squinted my eyes and saw my twin._

 _"Seika!" I called. She looked in my direction. She rubbed her eyes and started running toward me._

 _"Sora!" Seika called. I was happy to see she was all right. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the headlights of a car. Before I could yell to my sister to get out of the way, the car hit her dead on. An enormous amount of pain hit me as I fell to the ground. I looked to see red. Blood... the road was painted with my sister's blood. I staggered to my sister._

 _"Sei-chan! Seika!" I cried. I fell to my knees when I saw her. A scarlet puddle formed underneath her as the usual shine of her eyes slowly went out. I then saw several shards of glass sticking out of her throat. I cradled her in my arms half-crying and half-whispering to her to hang on. Some bystander saw the accident and helped me put Seika into his car. I got in the backseat with and held onto her as the guy sped to the hospital. I felt her cling on to my arm for dear life. All that rushed through my head was it was my fault. If I hadn't called out to her, she wouldn't have run out into the street. Even if the driver was drunk, I still had put her in the middle of the road._

"...ra? Sora!" a voice yelled. I snapped out of my thoughts to see Riku waving one of his hands in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

Me: "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." I stammered. He didn't seem to believe me.

"You know, for the past couple of weeks, you haven't been acting like yourself." Riku said.

"What'd you mean?" I asked.

"You look off into space and every time we go to head back home, you become sad and quiet. Is everything okay at home?" Riku asked.

"Everything's fine!"I exclaimed. I ran off to give the supplies to Kairi before he could question me any further.

"Hey, Sora! You found everything." Kairi said.

"It was easy." I said.

"Do you want to head back now or spend some more time here?" Kairi asked. I needed to head home. Lately, Seika's been coughing up small amounts of blood and has barely been able to walk without help.

"Let's head back." I said. Sunset hit and the 3 of us sat on the Paopu Tree. "So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?"

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku said.

"But how far can a raft take us?" I asked.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku said.

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku asked.

"I don't know..." I mumbled.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go." Riku said.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?"

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably wouldn't have thought of any of this." Riku said. I rolled my eyes. "Kairi, thanks."

"You're welcome." Kairi said. We started heading back to our boats when Riku called to me. I turned around just in time to catch a Paopu fruit he threw to me.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked. I looked at the fruit, wondering why he gave me this. "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it." I finally realized what he meant and he started laughing. I dropped the star-shaped fruit into the water and chased after him. We got back to the Main Island and I was still embarrassed from what Riku said. I decided to tease him with a fact I knew.

"Sure, joke all you want Riku. I know for a fact that you want to share a Paopu with my little sister." I said. His face turned red and Kairi placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself from busting out laughing. Riku's blush dropped and his face turned serious.

"Speaking of Sei, where has she been?" Riku asked. I was caught off guard.

"Yeah. For the past 2 years, she hasn't been at school." Kairi said. Seika had written to me a few days after to never let Riku and Kairi know about what happened. My face turned sad and my tone became bitter.

"That's a personal matter. Let's put it at that, leave it at that, goodnight." I said. I started walking home.

"What's going on, Sora?" Riku asked.

"You're hiding something..."Kairi said. I got mad and snapped at them.

"Just drop it, okay?!" I snapped. I ran back to my house with my two best friends following me. I got to my door.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed.

"What's your problem?" Riku asked.

"My problem is with people who don't know how to take a hint! I meant to bring this up earlier, but things... are becoming complicated at home, so I can't go with you guys anymore. Sorry." I said. With that, I slammed the door shut.

* * *

My Pov

I peeked outside my window and heard Sora's last statement. That was a cheap lie. He didn't want to go anymore because of me. I sadly watched Kairi and Riku walk away. Sora came up moment later with my dinner. I wrote on my notepad and showed it to him. It said: **' _Don't let me drag you down.'_** He just flashed a toothy grin at me.

"You're not dragging me down Seika. Don't worry about it." Sora said, forcing a smile. He left with my dishes once I was done. At night, I couldn't sleep. While me and Sora no longer shared a room, I could hear his quite sobs through the wall. I looked out my window to see a shooting star. I closed my eyes and made this wish: _**'Please. Let me get well enough to where I'm no longer a burden on my family and dragging my brother down.'**_ I laid back down and closed my eyes. My dreams were memories of happier times.


	4. Forgiveness

My Pov

I woke up to the small rays of warm sunlight peeking through my window. I opened them and quickly shut my eyes as I was temporarily blinded by the bright sun. After a couple minutes of adjusting, I opened my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. I shifted over and hear a light thud. I looked over the edge of my bed to see Chiri had fallen to the floor. Chiri was a stuffed cat that I carried around with me since I was born. She was a white cat with dark pink on the inside of her ears, a light pink nose with a happy smile just beneath it. Chiri wore a blue-gray jumper dress with 2 yellow button, one underneath each strap.

 _'Oh Chiri, I wish you could talk and hear my thoughts. At least this way I could have a conversation with someone.'_ I said in my head. I decided I had finally had enough of being alone and keeping this secret to myself. I was going to the islands with Sora, whether he liked it or not. I got dressed. I put on a white T-shirt with sea-foam colored accents and a fuchsia heart randomly placed on the top. It is worn with a blue and purple pleated skirt and a bright yellow jacket with a single, colorful badged placed on it. It comes with a pink and orange themed bracelet. Burnt orange slip-on shoes with black coloring underneath and pink laces. Comes with a pair of tall white socks with stripes of blue and pink on top, and a yellow cloth tied around the ankle (Look at Aikatsu; Miracle Casual Coord). I tied a yellow bandanna around my neck. So as to hide the small scar on my throat. I slowly walked into the hallway and down the stairs, grabbing the rail. It felt like I was walking on broken glass. I had Chiri tugged under my arm. I never went anywhere without her. I pasted the kitchen and was spotted by my mother.

"Seika!" Mom exclaimed. I turned and looked at her and my father who had looked up from his paper. "What are you doing?" I walked into the kitchen and picked up the notepad on the table. We had notepads everywhere so I wouldn't have to carry just one with me all the time. I wrote on it and showed it to my parents. It said; _**'I'm tried of being in my room. I want to go to the islands. Sora got into a fight with Riku and Kairi. They wanted to know about me. I want them to know.'**_ My parents looked at each other with unsure looks. Finally, my dad grasped my shoulders.

"You can go. I feel like we've been hiding you from everyone and that's not right. You've been suffering and I think being around your friends again will help ease that and maybe your health will improve." Dad said. I was happy that dad had approved, but mom needed to approve too. I gave her my puppy dog eyes. She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to talk me out of this.

"Alright, but the second you start feeling sick, have Sora bring you back home at once." Mom said. I nodded my head. I hurried to the shore and saw my deserted little boat. I undid the rope and slightly pushed my boat out to the water. I started to row toward the play island, excited to see everyone. After the accident, the doctors said it might dangerous for me to stay in school, so Sora would bring my work home and take it to my teachers the next day. No one's ever seen me since then. I reached the small little dock and gently rowed my boat close to it. I climbed up to the small dock with both my arms folding around Chiri. I walked a ways and saw Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. Tidus just happened to turn in my direction and saw me.

"Hey there!" Tidus called. That's when the other 2 noticed me. They walked up to me. "You look really familiar... Have we met?" I pouted a little. I knew I looked different, but I didn't think I was **that** different. Wakka lightly bonked Tidus on the head with his Blitzball.

"You dope! It's Seika!" Wakka said. Both Tidus and Selphie's eyes widen.

"It is you!" Tidus said.

"Wow, Seika! You're so pretty!" Selphie said. I blushed at Selphie's comment. I didn't think I was anything more than average.

"She's right, ya know." Wakka said. I blushed even more. Then, I looked around trying to find my twin.

"If it's Sora you're looking for, he's at the cove with Riku and Kairi." Tidus said. I nodded and ran to the cove. I happened to notice that Sora and Riku looked like they were going to race.

"If I win, then I get to be captain. And if you win..." Sora said.

"I get to share a Paopu with Kairi." Riku said. I felt a jolt of pain shoot through my heart. I had always had a crush on Riku since I was 3, but I guess he never felt the same.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"That's the bet. The winner shares a Paopu with Kairi." Riku said. My heart dropped. Kairi started the count and they raced off. It was close, but Riku won. I was about to slink away and hide somewhere when Riku spotted me. "Who are you?" Sora and Kairi looked to me and Sora's eyes grew.

"Seika!" Sora exclaimed. Kairi and Riku's eyes widen when they realized it was me. I stepped out from the doorway and kept my eyes downward. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and saw it was Kairi.

"It really is you! It's been forever since we've seen you!" Kairi said. Kairi actually missed me? I thought she would've hated me after everything. "Oh yeah! Sora what was that whole about you not wanting to go with us anymore?" I looked at my twin with sad filled eyes.

 _'I want them to know Sora.'_ I said in my and Sora had this twin telepathy thing, so he could hear me.

"If you really want to know, let's go back to the Paopu tree." Sora said. We walked back to the Paopu tree and Sora explained everything from the accident to why he said he couldn't go with Riku and Kairi anymore. I even showed them the scar on my neck. Kairi got a little upset that Sora never told them, but understood why. Riku however looked at me the whole time. He hopped off trunk of the tree and walked off toward the secret place. I followed after him.

* * *

Riku's Pov

I got to the secret place and looked at the many drawings that had been made over the years. That's when I stopped and saw a certain drawing. It was the one of me and Seika. We drew ourselves when we were little, holding hands and smiling. I placed my hand on the picture. I heard some footsteps and saw Sei had followed me. She walked over to me. I looked at her and saw sadness in her face. She mouthed something.

"What?" I asked. She mouthed it again. It took me a minute to realize what she was saying. She was saying; **_'Do you hate me?'_** I didn't hate her. I gripped her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She gripped on to my vest and nuzzled her face into my chest. I pulled her away and saw tears welling up and falling from her eyes. I wiped them away and gently kissed her cheek. She blushed a bright pink. I remembered the present that I had gotten for her 12th birthday, but never had a chance to give it to her. I brought it with me every day in case I saw her. I took out the small box and held it out for her.

* * *

My Pov

I took the small box Riku held out for me. I opened it to see a necklace. The necklace had a light gold chain with a white and pale blue flower at the center with a deep red-orange center(look at the PR Lovely Stone: Fashionable Flower Necklace). It was beautiful. Riku took it.

"Turn around and I'll help you put it one."Riku said. I turned around and pulled my hair out of the way. He fastened the chain and clasp together. I admired it. "Sei, I think it would be good for you if you came with us to see other worlds." I looked at Riku, wide-eyed. "I thought this way Sora would have to worry about leaving you and maybe, by some weird chance, your voice might come back." I smiled and nodded my head. He took my hand and we walked out of the secret place.

* * *

 **Sorry if this isn't good. Also, news on KH III; only confirmed worlds are Tangled, Olympic Coliseum and Twilight Town and Sora gets a new outfit.**


End file.
